goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Download and Die!
Download and Die! is the second arc of the horror anthology comic series Goosebumps. It was published by IDW between March and May 2018.New Goosebumps Mini From Jen Vaughn And Michelle Wong Explores The Horrors Of Instagram Blurb Issue #1 In the tradition of the classic Say Cheese and Die! story, this spiritual successor takes that concept and puts a digital spin on it for the iPhone generation. Today's kids will now have to contend with a smartphone app that snaps filtered pictures which depict nightmarish outcomes. In true Goosebumps fashion, the danger is real! Issue #2 Mitra's new creepy phone is causing a rift between her and her friends—they just don't believe it's behind all the recent... disturbances. Is it too late to do a hard reset on her life?! Issue #3 Power cords and lifelines get tangled as Mitra, Kyra, and Flips unravel the monsters' mess. Is it too late to save their friend and their town from the curse of the haunted phone? Ring, ring—who's calling? Your DOOM. Plot Issue #1 Issue #2 Issue #3 Gallery Goosebumps Download and Die Cast 1.jpg|(left to right) Mitra, Mehrdad, Kyra, and Flips Goosebumps Download and Die Cast 2.jpg|(left to right) Weather, Ms. Flora, Slappy, and Curly Goosebumps Keith and Sybil.jpg|Full-body and headshot views of Keith and Sybil Wicked, along with Blob Keith Goosebumps Download and Die Creep 1.jpg|A Creep Goosebumps Download and Die Creep 2.jpg|Another Creep Download and Die! - Issue 1 (Variant B).jpg|Issue #1 (Cover B) Download and Die! - Issue 1 (Variant C).jpg|Issue #1 (Cover RI) Download and Die! - Issue 2 (Variant B).jpg|Issue #2 (Cover B) Download and Die! - Issue 2 (Variant C).jpg|Issue #2 (Cover RI) Download and Die! - Issue 3 (Variant B).jpg|Issue #3 (Cover B) Goosebumps_Cover1_MichelleWong_CLR.jpg|Issue 1 Full Artwork Goosebumps_Cover2_CLR_ver1.jpg|Issue 2 Full Artwork Downloadanddie3art.png|Issue 3 Full Artwork Trivia * Mitra is shown to have a romantic attraction to Weather; because of this, Mitra is the first LGBT character to appear in Goosebumps media. * This comic references The Three Musketeers, Mario Kart and Encyclopedia Brown. Additionally, Kyra jokes that they can be like "The Sandersons", potentially a reference to the 1993 film Hocus Pocus. References to other Goosebumps media * Say Cheese and Die!: The name of this arc is a reference to the title of the book, and the overall plot shares similarities to the books. * Night of the Living Dummy saga: Slappy the Dummy appears as the primary antagonist. * Tales to Give You Goosebumps: Curly the Skeleton appears as the secondary antagonist. * Calling All Creeps!: The Creeps appear as the tertiary antagonists. * Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum: Sybil Wicked makes an appearance during issue 3. * I Live in Your Basement!: Keith makes an appearance during issue 2, and reappears in issue 3 as part of the arc's twist ending. References Category:Comics Category:Books Released in 2018 Category:Slappy Category:Magic Category:Bullies (topic) Category:Schools Category:Lizards Category:Blobs Category:Transformations Category:Villainesses Category:Clones Category:Monsters Category:Pages needing a full synopsis Category:Dreams Category:America Category:Cats Category:Pets (topic) Category:Teachers